Une capuche
by Glouton Barjot
Summary: On avait eu l'habitude de toujours le voir en train de la porter, le nez et la bouche couverts par elle. Et à présent, on ne pouvait plus l'imaginer sans. On ne pouvait plus l'accepter sans.


Déjà tout petit, on avait pour habitude de couvrir son visage. On pensait que ses parents craignaient qu'il n'attrapât un mauvais virus : Kevin avait toujours eu tendance à les attirer, pourquoi pas le second ? Combien de fois était-il venu à l'école, l'écharpe — enfin... le chiffon troué — sur le nez, les yeux eux-aussi presque cachés ? Cela n'avait étrangement pas créé de conflit : on lui avait même demandé de la porter le plus souvent possible. On était effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse contaminer d'autres enfants. Alors on acceptait cette tendance. Si bien qu'elle devint presque aussitôt un fait normal, voire des plus communs. On n'exigeait seulement cela de sa part.

Il n'était pas des plus fréquentés, étant encore un bambin. Sa veste miteuse lui attirait souvent des moqueries de la part d'un second, beaucoup plus rondouillard. Quel ne fût le scandale lorsqu'on eut appris qu'il avait frappé ce dernier. La tape dans l'épaule l'avait traumatisé au point de fondre en larmes.  
Finalement, à force de geignements des plus insupportables, on avait sermonné injustement l'un tandis que l'autre s'en était sorti avec une petite tape affectueuse sur la tête. Pourtant, cette mésaventure n'avait pas empêché le plus enrobé des deux bambins d'éprouver un désir toujours plus violent d'embêter son camarade. Il n'hésitait donc pas à lui lancer de langoureuses et candides insultes à son égard. Ce manège n'avait duré pas bien longtemps, car les McCormick avaient toujours du répondant. Si bien qu'on retrouvait souvent ces deux chenapans dans le bureau de leur directrice. Bien sûr, l'un des deux s'en sortait toujours mieux que l'autre : tout était une question de charisme enfantin. On avait doté l'un de talents d'orateur parfaitement aiguisés, on ne pouvait nullement lutter face à cela.

Le second semblait agacé de subir seul les remontrances des adultes. Le jeu ne paraissait l'amuser que peu : il était toujours voué à la défaite face à son camarade.

Pourtant, il se trouvait que le vil garçon au bonnet bleu avait quelques "amis" qui avaient décidé de protéger l'encapuchonné contre ces attaques répétées.  
Kyle Broflovski et Stanley Marsh avaient été ses premiers véritables amis. Bien évidemment, ces deux derniers ne s'étaient pas liés à lui par sympathie. Tout n'était au départ qu'une question d'intérêt : ils ne supportaient pas Eric Cartman et avaient trouvé un énième moyen de lui prouver leur antipathie.  
Il fallait croire que cela n'avait pas marché : au bout de cinq ans, on les voyait toujours fourrés tous les quatre ensemble, toujours à faire leurs idioties et leurs bêtises. Ah ! Parce qu'ils en avaient fait !

Ils étaient les sales gosses de South Park par excellence. Ils en auraient des aventures et des péripéties à raconter à leurs descendants.  
Ces années avaient permis au jeune McCormick de se sortir de bien des situations. Fréquenter des jeunes de classe moyenne avait eu un effet positif sur sa vie. On le tolérait parmi ces gens plus ou moins aisés et on ne le blâmait presque pas pour sa situation sociale — mis à part Cartman, mais celui-ci avait toujours été un vrai goujat —.

Tout le monde se souciait peu de lui, à présent. Pas qu'il ne faisait plus tâche mais on commençait doucement à voir au-delà. Pourtant, il restait toujours quelques bribes qui prouvaient que l'on n'était pas si irréprochable que ça.  
On l'ignorait. On l'acceptait car on ne lui accordait pas la parole. Et le peu de fois où il osait émettre quelques vagues mots, son écharpe les couvrait. On avait toujours insisté pour qu'il gardât cette barrière. Elle était inoffensive, selon les dires, elle n'était là que pour le protéger. Or, c'était un mensonge grossier. Évidemment, on lui faisait croire que sa santé était fragile mais c'était faux. Si un enfant de la ville venait à tomber malade, on savait parfaitement d'où provenait l'original de son mal. C'était une pensée automatique et bête, qui pourtant, était encrée parfaitement dans chaque adulte.

On le calomniait si souvent, pour des maux qu'il ne commettait même pas. Combien de fois la directrice avait-elle fait part de ses doutes à Mr. Garrison sur l'implication du jeune blondinet dans une quelconque affaire de graffiti noir à l'arrière de l'école ? ou combien de fois l'officier Barbrady l'avait-il suivi lorsque celui-ci flânait tranquillement dans les rues ? Même ses amis lui avaient commis quelques infidélités : Stanley n'avait-il pas pensé qu'il s'était fait volé par lui, une autre fois ?

Et lorsqu'un prétendait qu'il était normal de le soupçonner parce qu'on ne pouvait pas distinguer qui il était sous cette capuche, on ne contredisait jamais ce dernier : on hochait même la tête.

On oubliait bien vite qui avait presque imposé cet accoutrement.

On ne soupçonnait nullement la torture dont il était victime. En effet, cette condition n'était qu'une vulgaire prison dans laquelle on le détenait. Bien évidemment, le résultat était vite tombé. À force de le capitonner, la seule manière dans laquelle il avait été autorisé à s'exprimer était celle qui incluait dans chaque phrase une blague ou une remarque salace. On ne le trouvait pas des plus exceptionnels, fallait-il bien le rendre un peu plus distrayant ! Et lorsqu'il en disait trop ou qu'il sortait de ses sentiers battus, on recommençait à l'ignorer.

C'était devenu un cercle vicieux duquel il ne pouvait en réchapper. Désobéir n'était qu'un moyen de perdre tout ce qu'il possédait. C'était avoir la haine de tous sur le dos. C'était prendre le risque de blesser Karen et sa famille également. Grâce à lui, sa sœur pouvait s'épanouir sans connaître les différences sociales. Elle avait eu la chance de ne subir aucune oppression, ni condition car on avait déjà sacrifié son frère benjamin. Kevin n'avait pas bénéficié de l'aide de son cadet et s'en était sorti, mais à quel prix ? On refusait que les enfants de son âge le fréquentassent. On le voyait comme néfaste. Peut-être était-il un électron beaucoup trop libre ? un qui n'avait pas eu besoin d'une intégration factice ?

Stuart et Carol s'étaient sans doute rendus compte trop tard qu'il était hors de contrôle lorsqu'ils avaient voulu le pousser parmi ces personnes. Avaient-ils tenté, avec leur second fils, de réaliser ce qu'ils avaient raté avec le premier ?

On saluait avec hypocrisie cette initiative. On disait du bien d'eux le jour, les qualifiant de "parents exemplaires".

"Ils font bien !, osait-on commenter, Ils inculquent à leurs enfants les mêmes valeurs que l'on inculque aux nôtres. Ce sont de bons parents. Ils ne sont pas différents, même s'ils viennent d'un milieu moins aisé."

Pourtant, lorsque le crépuscule se pointait et qu'on apercevait Stuart se faufiler dans un bar, on n'hésitait pas à siffler des messes basses sur leur famille. "Toujours fourgué avec sa boisson, lui", "Quel exemple il donne aux gosses !", "J'ai entendu dire qu'il leur donnait des canettes de bière à table", "Kevin finira comme ça dans quelques années", "Je l'ai vu la dernière fois faire quelques choses louches à l'arrière du collège", "Carol a au moins la décence de se bourrer à la maison", "Elle traînait titubante dans la rue, avant-hier soir", "Ah ! Elle n'est pas mariée avec lui pour rien !", "Elle abrite des drogués dans son garage, alors quoi ! Les prochains seront des punks avec des chiens ?", "Sa fille sera pareille, telle mère telle fille !", "Karen, à l'école ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, je la croyais déjà en train d'écarter les jambes".

Et on osait leur sourire chaleureusement, leur demandant des nouvelles des enfants, du mari, de la femme, de la maison ou de la location. Pourtant, ils n'y voyaient jamais rien. Ils étaient aveugles. Karen ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi rigolait-on lorsqu'elle répondait qu'elle avait eu ses chaussures par le secours populaire de l'Église de la ville. Elle ne paraissait pas saisir l'élément drôle lorsqu'une de ses camarades lui expliquait, toute fou rire, que les vêtements que la jeune McCormick portait étaient ceux que cette élève avait jetés, un mois plus tôt.

Karen, si douce et si innocente, méritait-elle un tel jugement, sot de surcroît ? Son frère n'était-il pas assez pris pour cible pour qu'elle aussi subît le même sort ?

On ne craignait rien pour eux. On ne se souciait pas de savoir si on leur faisait connaître des troubles. Ils n'étaient là que pour distraire. De simples amusements. On leur accordait déjà beaucoup d'importance en les tolérant. Il était donc presque naturel de ne porter aucune importance sur l'influence qu'on avait sur ces enfants.

On préférait rester dans l'ignorance quant à ce qu'ils étaient. Et qui ils étaient. Quitte à écraser ce qui les définissait au dépend de ce que l'on exigeait d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire : ils existaient parce qu'on voulait bien d'eux.

Indéniablement, il arriva un jour où il en eut marre. Où se taire et observer étaient devenus insupportables pour lui.

Il avait assisté, sans pouvoir agir, à une scène des plus écœurantes. Sa petite sœur, sa Karen, avait été humiliée sous ses yeux par un sixième. Celui-ci lui avait tendu un billet d'un dollar et lorsqu'elle avait levé des yeux d'incompréhension vers lui, il lui avait offert un large sourire et lui avait répondu par "Quoi ? C'est plus cher pour te sauter ?". La jeune fille s'était décomposée, rouge de honte. Elle n'avait très sûrement pas compris à quoi faisait allusion la remarque du plus âgé, mais les rires gras des camarades de ce dernier l'avaient aussitôt chamboulée. Elle s'était enfuie en courant. Ses amies, avec qui elle se prélassait et jouait dans le parc, n'avaient pipé mot et n'avaient même pas essayé de la rattraper pour la consoler. Elles avaient préféré se répéter que Karen irait, sans doute, "mieux demain".

Son frère venait souvent la chercher pour la raccompagner jusque chez eux. Et à la vue de ce spectacle, même de loin, il n'avait pas eu la force d'être en colère. Il aurait aimé se jeter sur celui-ci qui avait insulté aussi impunément sa cadette mais il avait été incapable. Il était habitué aux piques de son "ami" Cartman. Il avait appris à rétorquer sans en venir aux mains, comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Cela lui évitait des remontrances de la directrice et de ses parents. Pourtant, jamais il ne s'était imaginé que Karen subissait des peines analogues. Il pensait qu'elle était à l'abri de tout ça. On le lui en avait fait implicitement la promesse.  
Il n'était pas allé la chercher, trop abattu par ce nouveau constat. Il avait traîné des pieds jusque chez lui, épuisé. Il avait franchi la porte d'entrée et avait rejoint aussitôt sa chambre piteuse pour s'y enfermer, effondré.

Et alors, il se permit ce qu'on lui interdisait. Il enleva sa capuche et jeta sa veste loin de lui. Ensuite, il fixa un long instant le poster de son mur représentant une femme à moitié-nue. Il se releva et d'un pas rapide, franchit la distance qui les séparait. Il l'agrippa et l'arracha brusquement. Immédiatement, il le froissa et le mit en boule entre ses mains avant de l'envoyer rejoindre sa veste, à l'autre bout de la petite pièce.

Ses pulsions calmées, il reprit un peu de contenance, balaya sa chambre d'un regard las avant de finalement les quitter, elle puis sa maison.  
Il retourna au parc, bien décidé à mettre une raclée à l'enflure qui avait osé insulter sa sœur. Il marcha rapidement, hors d'haleine, incontrôlable sous l'adrénaline montante. Il ne fit que de grandes enjambées, le pas toujours plus accéléré.

Lorsqu'il arriva au parc, les joues rouges, il ne trouva cependant personne. Vide. Les camarades de Karen avaient déguerpi, tout comme les collégiens. Les quelques maternelles qui étaient présents avaient eux-aussi pris la poudre d'escampette. Il ne restait rien. Il s'arrêta pour examiner le lieu, les yeux arrondis. Il foula la neige qui recouvrait le sol et observa silencieusement le décor. Vide.

Désolé, il s'effondra lourdement sur un banc à proximité de lui, les bras ballants, la mine dépitée.

Il resta muet. On avait réussi à le faire taire, encore une fois. Et on n'avait même pas eu recours à une excuse bidon, cette fois-ci. Il s'était tu de lui-même, comme s'il assimilait peu à peu l'idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire autrement.

– Salut.

Il ne prit pas la peine de relever les yeux vers son interlocuteur. On l'avait habitué à se faire aborder par n'importe qui, n'importe quand.

– Euh, salut ?

Il comprit le malaise de celui-ci et obéissant, il daigna poser son regard sur lui.

Une jeune fille. On lui donnait dans la quinzaine à cause de ses traits, bien qu'elle fût un peu plus petite que la moyenne. On la remarquait surtout de par ses cheveux excentriques et après s'être habitué aux différentes nuances de couleurs de ces derniers, on notait enfin son minois guilleret. On eut supposé qu'elle était sûrement une connaissance de Kevin.

Elle prit place à ses côtés, ne se souciant pas du regard qu'il lui lançait.

– T'appliques à la lettre le "ne parle pas aux inconnus" ?

Il la dévisagea, interloqué. Elle laissa sa remarque faire son petit effet, un petit sourire aux lèvres témoignant de sa satisfaction.

– C'est triste ce que lui ont dit ces gamins, soupira-t-elle sans réellement paraître affectée

Elle ne lui jetait aucun regard, bien que lui, au contraire, avait les yeux fixés sur sa personne. On eut dit qu'il cherchait à se souvenir de l'identité de cette dernière. Cependant, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas de South Park. Il ne l'avait jamais vue et pourtant, il en avait observé des choses.

– Je sais, répondit-il dans un croassement

Elle eut un petit coup d'œil dans sa direction, paraissant surprise une brève seconde, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il y avait en face d'elle.

– Comment comptes-tu y remédier ?

– Y remédier ?

Elle secoua la tête en lâchant un "meh" de consternation. Elle ouvrit alors les bras pour désigner dans un geste tout l'espace qui les entourait.

– Face à ça, ajouta-t-elle

Il eut un air déconfit.

– Face au parc ?

– Non, face à eux.

Il sembla examiner sa réponse.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il au bout d'un autre instant

Cette fois-ci, elle se planta devant lui et le foudroya du regard.

– Bien sûr que oui, tu sais ! Tu es...

– Je ne suis personne, rétorqua-t-il

Elle parut triste face à ce constat. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas d'un nanomètre, bien décidée à le faire changer d'avis.

– Tu n'es pas personne. Tu vois, tu es... comme Batman.

– Batman ?, répéta-t-il sans grande conviction

On pensa qu'elle était réellement stupide.

– Oui, Batman, dit-elle farouchement, tu ne te fais pas remarquer le jour et tu suis l'image que l'on se fait de toi. Tandis que la nuit, tu œuvres pour ce qui te semble juste.

Sa comparaison bancale ne le convainquit pas.

– Super ! Je vais enfiler un déguisement de Batman et tabasser celui qui a insulté ma sœur ? Quelle brillante idée !

– Ce n'est qu'un exemple. Et quand bien même, ça te ferait du bien de ne plus te taire.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle le quitta sur ces mots, prenant une direction hasardeuse.

Il la regarda s'éloigner dans la pénombre du crépuscule puis l'imita aussitôt en prenant à nouveau le chemin de son foyer.

Il y arriva quelques minutes plus tard et comme précédemment, il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Le poster et sa veste gisaient toujours à même le sol. Il les toisa d'un air mauvais mais soupirant, il les ramassa tous deux, avant d'à nouveau afficher sur le mur le papier et d'accrocher sur un cintre le vêtement. En rangeant ce dernier dans ce qui lui servait d'armoire, il trouva dans le fond une sorte de capuche reliée à une cape. Elle était abîmée et en piètre état. On avait souvenir de l'avoir vue une fois lors d'un carnaval.

Il passa deux doigts hésitants sur le tissu. Puis l'agrippa pour l'amener à lui.

Le costume ne devait pas être si vieux. Lorsqu'il l'enfila, il lui allait encore. Il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et fit une petite parade devant le grand bris de verre qu'il utilisait comme miroir. On le trouvait charismatique.

Il regagna à nouveau sa penderie et la fouilla. Il en ressortit un bandeau de Zorro. Un accessoire qu'il enfilait souvent pour amuser Karen, lorsqu'elle était petite.

Il sembla se dire que c'était suffisant puisqu'il sortit immédiatement de la pièce — mais par la fenêtre —.

Il se faufila à travers les rues, mû par un nouvel instinct. Il les arpenta avec une ivresse de liberté. Ce décor si familier semblait si neuf. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, fier de pouvoir fouler les trottoirs comme il l'entendait.

Pourtant, il n'en oublia pas son intention. Il passa devant le café Tweak, prenant soin de passer à l'arrière de la boutique. Il se cachait mais ça avait un tout autre goût. Une nouvelle saveur.

Il longea plusieurs allées avant de finalement gagner un petit quartier résidentiel. Les maisons n'étaient pas des plus majestueuses mais elles témoignaient de la richesse de certains. C'était une bonne bourgade. Il remonta la rue silencieusement et s'aventura dans un jardin dont la clôture était basse. Les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées. Cela ne parut pas le préoccuper. Il ramassa quelques cailloux sur le sol et en projeta quelques-uns sur une des vitres de ce foyer. Au bout d'un instant, celle-ci s'ouvrit, dévoilant un sixième qui hurlait de rage.

– T'es où, connard ?!

Il ne perdit pas de temps : il prit soin d'éviter la zone éclairée sur l'herbe et bondit sur la fenêtre lorsqu'il en fut près. Il atterrit sur son aîné, ce dernier distrait par ses coups d'œil du mauvais côté, l'écrasant ainsi de tout son poids. Il profita de son avantage pour lui asséner plusieurs coups de poings au visage. Ses phalanges craquaient à chaque nouvel uppercut. Il était aveugle au spectacle qu'il donnait. Mais il le savourait.

Et lorsqu'il estima que c'en était assez, il se releva tout aussi silencieusement et gratifia sa victime d'un :

– N'approche plus jamais Karen McCormick.

Il grimpa à la fenêtre pour s'en aller immédiatement, ne souhaitant pas croiser les parents de ce gamin.

– Qui es-tu ?, parvint à formuler le blessé, l'interrompait ainsi dans sa fuite

 _Qui_ était-il ?

Il y réfléchit pour la première fois.

– Je suis Mysterion.

Il s'extirpa de la pièce aussitôt, un large sourire aux lèvres, le cœur battant. Dans sa course folle, il retira le bandeau de ses yeux pour le fourrer dans sa poche et rabattit sa capuche sur ses épaules.

Ce soir, Kenneth McCormick se sentait libre.

* * *

 **Petit et court OS dédié à la fabuleuse Twix Tate *inférieur à trois***


End file.
